


A Newsies' Christmas

by mad_hatter_9306



Series: The December Project [6]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, No Period-Typical Homophobia, the sprace is more implied but i couldnt figure out how to tag it as such, why? cuz idon't wanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: The newsies have a Christmas party!(Disclaimer: I was running late and wanted to wrap it up so it's really just the lead-up to the Christmas party.)
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: The December Project [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036164
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Newsies' Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> ok so im totally winging this! i have nothing other than the group and song. that being said...
> 
> group: manhattan newsies (and maybe some brooklyn ones, who knows) (newsies)  
> song: ["The Greatest Gift of All," by Straight No Chaser](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAX0iS9S_Pc)
> 
> oh yeah few quick disclaimers: first of all i ship javid SO HARD. i will go down with this ship. second: it has been FOREVER since i thoroughly listened to newsies, and even longer since i saw the '92 movie. so i probably will not bring in the other newsies in great detail.
> 
> hope you like this!

"Davey!"

Davey spun on his heel. "Yeah, Jack?"

Jack ran up to him. He leaned over, hands on his knees, to catch his breath. When he stood up straight, he said, "We--the newsies--we're having a bit of a Christmas thing tomorrow night. You and Les wanna come?"

"I'd have to ask our parents, but I'm sure they'll say yes."

"And if they don't?"

Davey grinned. "I'll just sneak out."

Jack smiled back at him. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

Les turned around from where he had run ahead. "COME ON, LOVER BOY, WE DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT!"

Davey blushed. Jack smiled wider. "Yeah, go catch up with him. Or he'll wake the neighborhood."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

The next morning, Davey and Les met the other newsies bright and early. Both boys' eyes were shining, and they were out of breath. "They said yes," Les cried, dancing around the others, "they said yes!"

Davey was a great deal more composed. "Our parents said we could go to your Christmas party tonight. Jack invited us," he added nervously.

Race clapped him on the shoulder. "You helped save us from Pulitzer. You're always welcome, don't gotta be invited."

"Racer's right. Say, Race, Spot gonna be there?" Jack asked as he joined them.

"Dunno. Think so, though."

Wiesel called over, "Hey, boys, if ya don't buy your papes, they'll all be gone!"

Jack strode over and tossed a couple coins down, then grabbed his bundle of papers. "C'mon, Davey, I know a great place to sell these!"

Davey quickly bought his papers, then ran to catch up.

"No slackin', ya crazy lovebirds!" Race yelled after them. Then he slunk off to find a sunny street corner that wasn't taken yet.

Jack and Davey hawked their headlines all day, then returned to the newsies' headquarters, of sorts, to sell their remaining papers back to Wiesel. Then they ran off to Medda's theater to join the party.

When they got there, it wasn't much of a party yet. Race and Crutchie sat on the edge of the stage, talking. Race had an unlit cigar in his mouth, just like always. Katherine Pulitzer sat in one of the plush chairs in the audience, quietly taking notes in her small notepad. Jack bounced over and leaned over the back of the chair in front of her. "We gonna be on the front page again?"

Katherine looked up at him and smiled. "It's really just a way for me to always remember this."

"Why would you wanna remember tonight?"

"Just a gut feeling."

As more boys drifted in, Medda came out onto the stage. Jack leaped up to talk to her. "Evenin', Miss Medda."

"Hi, Jack," she said warmly.

"Thanks for lettin' us use the theater."

"It's no problem. Are they all here?"

Jack scanned the crowd which had grown quickly since he and Davey had come in. After doing a quick headcount, he answered, "I think most of 'em. Some Brooklyn boys are comin' too."

Medda smiled and raised her voice. "Then let's get this party started!"

**Author's Note:**

> aaaah i know its a day late im so sorry!! also that's a really sucky ending, sorry, but i really wanted to get this out asap.
> 
> leave comments/kudos if you liked it! have a nice day!!


End file.
